


Act of Contrition

by seonweonsonyeondan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Priests, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonweonsonyeondan/pseuds/seonweonsonyeondan
Summary: Father Oh is a pious man. But not when it comes to Deacon Kyungsoo.





	Act of Contrition

**Author's Note:**

> hooooo boy hello what's up. wrote this while on vacation touring around looking at monasteries and churches and it is absolute filth. forgive if there's any typos or grammar errors or i repeat "stroke" a bajillion times as this is unbetaed, uneditted, and fully written on my phone.

Sehun gasps as the hand around his throat tightens, cutting off any sound that tries to escape. The belt buckle smacks into his ass every time the man behind him buries his thick cock in Sehun. Sehun wants to groan, wants to moan, but all that comes out is a choked sob. He hears the other man groan as his vision goes fuzzy and then air rushes back into his lungs and all he can think about is how badly he needs to cum. How badly he wants to touch himself and get some relief. But he knows better than to do anything like that.

“Do you like how I fill you up? Want my cum buried in you?” The hand on his hips tightens and Sehun tries so hard to not moan. “Fuck your ass feels so good around me, Father. What do you think your congregation would say if they knew how good you take a dick?” Sehun does not whine when that last part is growled into his ear. He does not. He also doesn't shiver and press back into the bite of metal against his ass. 

He hasn't been fucked so good, well, ever. Not even in college. Definitely not in seminary. He can feel his lover’s breath on his neck, can feel how his hips are getting harsher. The burn in his throat is subsiding but the burn in the pit of his belly is only getting stronger. He needs to cum. 

Sehun glances at the clock on the wall above him. Only 10 more minutes until they expect him in the sacristy. “Please, we need to hurry.” A hard smack lands on his ass and he jolts with the force. Fuck, he's so turned on. They both need to cum and they both need to cum  _ now _ .

“Just for that, you don't get to cum.” Sehun doesn't even try to quiet his sob when he hears that. 

“ _ Please _ , I've been so good, please let me cum.” Sehun grasps at the desk, eyes squeezed shut trying to focus on the pleasure and hoping that'll push him over the edge. Another spank and then the other man grinds his hips against Sehun. He reaches around and starts stroking Sehun, tugging fast and hard on Sehun’s dick. It's just on the other side of too rough and Sehun is sure just a little more of this and he'll be spilling all over his homily notes. But right as he's about to hurtle over the edge, all friction stops and a tight ring of fingers sets him trembling beneath his lover. Sehun sobs and begs, desperate for his release. Instead of giving him the pleasure, the other man begins fucking him at a brutal place again, the makeshift cockring never leaving Sehun’s base.

“If you're a good boy all through mass, I'll let you cum,” he growls. Sehun whimpers, helpless to the other man's whims. His hips start stuttering and Sehun clenches down. With a deep groan, Sehun is filled with hot liquid. And with a squelch the other man pulls out. He stuffs his fingers back past Sehun’s rim, and Sehun can hear him rustling around. He knows what's coming next. The fingers gently prod at his prostate, but not enough to relieve any pressure. Then the fingers gently withdraw, only to be replaced by cool metal. The plug is almost as thick as the cock that had just been buried in his ass at the widest point and the weight inside him shifts with every movement. Sehun shudders, thinking about how he's going to say mass like this. He's still painfully hard and now he also had a plug keeping the cum deep inside him.

Gentle hands turn him around and Sehun feels a damp towel wipe down his face. Deep rumblings full of praise make him feel warm, even if he's desperate for those hands to move from his face back to his cock. When his pants and underwear are pulled back up over his cock, he whimpers. 

“Shh, baby, you did so good. Now you gotta get to the sacristy, hm?” Plump lips press against his and he melts into them instantly. He shifts and groans at the plug pressing deliciously inside him. His eyes flutter open and takes in his lover’s appearance: still effortlessly handsome, still put together. The only sign of what he had just been doing was the sweat drying on his hairline and his collar being askew.

“But Soo, I just wanna cuddle,” Sehun whines into Kyungsoo’s neck. Kyungsoo chuckles as he pulls himself away. He smiles fondly at Sehun and pats his cheek.

“Now, Father, you have a duty to your congregation.” Kyungsoo’s fingers trail over Sehun’s clerical collar. “And to me. Make us proud, hm? And then I'll reward you with more than just cuddles.” Sehun grumbles under his breath; his cock keeps rubbing against his underwear and everything below his belt is too snug. As long as no one notices before he puts on his stole, he should be fine. Hopefully.

Kyungsoo grabs a handful of Sehun’s ass and crowds him. Sehun tries to calm down when Kyungsoo grinds his hips against his. Teeth nip his ear lobe. “Better hurry, sweetie. You were supposed to be there two minutes ago.” Sehun glances at the clock and yelps. Kyungsoo was right, he's two minutes late. Kyungsoo laughs, pats Sehun on the ass, and slips out the door. Sehun groans to himself, hobbling over to his mirror and smooths down his hair and clothes and tries not to think about the metal ring sitting snug between his ass cheeks.

Sehun trots quickly out the rectory and towards the church, wincing when he lands a little harder than he meant causing the plug to yank against his rim. His cheeks flush and his cock strains against his pants and not for the first time Sehun wishes he had been stronger in resisting the Deacon Kyungsoo. Each step is a reminder of that and when he stands at the bottom of the stairs to the sacristy, he silently prays everyone else is late.

He's able to enter and gets his stole over his vestments before anyone says more than hello. As he's affixing a mic to his collar, one of the altar servers and his mother burst into the room, startling everyone else. Sehun looks up and finds a cackling Jongdae being scolded by his mother, Soon-kyu. Jongdae dodges a smack and Sehun resolutely does  _ not _ think about Kyungsoo slapping him across the face. His cock twitches with interest and Sehun takes a deep breath to still himself. He knows he's still flushed, but no one's commented, so he figures he's in the clear.

Jongdae appears after pulling on his robes and slips over to Sehun. Sehun smiles placidly at the teenager; he's seen him grow up to be the handful he is today and there's a soft spot in his heart for him.

“Causing trouble for your mother still, Jongdae?” Sehun loves teasing Jongdae and the easy banter he has established with the teen and his family is one of the things he loves most. 

Jongdae grins widely before answering, “Nothing she can't handle, Father.” He gives Sehun an appraising look before blurting out, “Dang, Father Oh, you look like you've seen some shit today.” Sehun sputters, ears burning bright as the other altar server snickers from behind her hand. Soon-kyu skwaks, smacking Jongdae’s shoulder before apologizing profusely to Sehun. He chuckles weakly before assuring her that it's fine, but Jongdae will be doing a decade of the rosary with the old aunties for the next month. He hears Jongdae stage whisper to his counterpart, “worth it” and dancing out of his mother’s reach. 

The door from the interior of the church creaks and a familiar face pokes in. Sehun does his best to remain unaffected when Kyungsoo makes eye contact. The other smirks at the blush covering Sehun’s visible skin. He turns his attention to the rest of room, confirming that everyone is ready. He shoots Sehun one last smug look before retreating back into hall.

Over the speaker in the sacristy, they all hear Kyungsoo’s smooth voice greet the congregation of faithful, asking who was new to the parish, who had any wedding anniversaries, any birthdays. Sehun fans himself, sweat starting to form again as he shifts just to feel the pressure from the plug on his rim. He registers that Kyungsoo has started singing the opening hymn and he watches as everyone stoically begins their short procession to the altar. 

Mass passes mostly uneventfully. Sehun is very much aware of Kyungsoo studying him from his perch with the choir. Sehun only trips up twice, once while proclaiming the Gospel and the other time when walking from the altar to the first row of pews to administer communion. He hasn't stopped sweating since mass began, and he's sure he looks more than a little feverish. His dick is still hard, still confined in his slacks and underwear. He knows Kyungsoo is watching. He knows that for skipping up twice he's going to be punished. Sehun’s cock twitches with excitement. Sehun tries not to think too deeply about it.

Finally, the mass is over. He walks out to Kyungsoo leading the choir in a rousing hymn about God loving all the sinners and how good His love is. Sehun knows he's smirking up there. Knows Kyungsoo has enjoyed the show that Sehun put on. Sehun nearly stumbles down the steps in front of the church, but he makes it to the sidewalk to greet the parishioners. They filter out slowly, some saying a greeting, others stopping for a longer conversation. Sehun tries to keep his face in a calm smile but as the minutes tick by, his skin is burning up with the desire for Kyungsoo in him, on him,  _ touching _ him,  _ anything _ .

A single father comes up, arms wrapped around a little girl shyly peering at Sehun. Yixing, Sehun remembers. He flushes at a memory of Kyungsoo fucking him, growling about how he saw Yixing staring at his ass during one of the parish socials. He glances up and sees Kyungsoo leaning against one of the walls talking with Father Kim. Kyungsoo glances over to Sehun then to Yixing, then back to Sehun. Sehun feels himself clench down on the plug in anticipation. He turns his attention back to Yixing rambling about how he enjoyed Sehun’s homily today. Sehun sways a little, but he does his best to stay upright. Yixing’s eyebrows furrow in worry.

“Father, are you alright? You look a bit feverish.” Yixing shifts his daughter onto his hip and reaches out to Sehun with his free hand. Before the hand can even touch him, another hand is on his lower back. Sehun startles and finds Kyungsoo standing next to him.

“Don't worry, Yixing. I've got him. I'll take him back to the sacristy and make sure he gets the attention he needs.” Sehun shivers at the implication. Kyungsoo gives Yixing a calm smile. “I'm sure little Luhan would prefer getting home in time for dinner, right?” Kyungsoo tweaks the little girl's nose as she giggles. Yixing nods, looking concerned still. 

“Alright, Deacon.” Yixing moves Luhan to his opposite hip and glances between the other men, clearly torn. Luhan eventually lets out a whine about needing a snack and that seems to convince Yixing. “Feel better, Father Sehun.” With that, the pair wander off. Kyungsoo presses his hand more firmly on Sehun’s lower back and Sehun has to fight a moan from escaping. “Let's get you out of those robes, hmm?” Sehun nods robotically in agreement and allows himself to be guided up the back stairs and back into the sacristy.

There are a few people still milling about when they climb up. They pay the two no mind, used to the close relationship they have. Kyungsoo removes the mic then the over vestments then the under robe until Sehun was back in his usual black uniform. Sehun licks his lips, impatient to get to the good shit. He'd been good through mass and even managed talking to the parishioners, even if he did slip up a couple times. Surely Kyungsoo will reward him accordingly.

They walk to the rectory, Kyungsoo leading the way. He's talking about something boring and completely not related to fucking Sehun, but Sehun tries to pay attention anyway. He needs to be a good boy so Kyungsoo will take care of him. 

“What do you want for dinner?” Kyungsoo asks, leading them into the kitchen. “I think one of the old ladies left some sandwiches from their meeting earlier.” Sehun whimpers and presses himself against Kyungsoo. No one’s around, the volunteers having gone home for the day and Father Kim at a dinner with one of the parish families. No one's going to walk in on them. Sehun fights the urge to grind his erection against Kyungsoo’s ass. 

“I've been a good boy, Soo,” he whines, nose dipping down to the shorter’s nape. “I don't want dinner.” Kyungsoo laughs before turning around in Sehun’s arms. He studies the elder’s face and Sehun tries not to hide his face under the scrutiny. 

“Does my Hunnie want just desserts?” Kyungsoo runs a hand through Sehun’s hair, scratching at the back of the other’s neck, making Sehun purr.

“Yes, please. I've been good. I only made two mistakes, Soo.” Sehun tilts his hips forward, adding more pressure on his groin. Kyungsoo’s smirk widens a touch. 

“Good boys eat their dinner, Hunnie.” Kyungsoo extracts himself from his older colleague and opens the fridge. He purposely bends over, making his slacks stretch across his ass. Sehun whimpers, pressing his thighs together to get some friction. Kyungsoo stands back up, much too soon, and turns around with sandwiches in each hand. Sehun lets out a disappointed sigh.

“Why can’t  _ you _ be my dinner,” Sehun grumbles and Kyungsoo bursts into laughter. The elder pats Sehun’s thigh as he calms down, grinning at Sehun’s half-hearted pout. Kyungsoo starts stroking up and down Sehun’s thighs, a fond smile on his lips.

“And you say I’m cheesy,” he coos, pinching Sehun’s cheeks. Sehun shifts uncomfortably and sends a pointed glare Kyungsoo’s way. But he soon relents, knowing this is the last thing standing between him and release. Besides, he  _ is _ hungry and if he waits until after Kyungsoo has fucked him into oblivion, nothing will stay down. So he munches quietly as Kyungsoo continues to stroke closer and closer to his erection.

Sehun startles when Kyungsoo unzips his slacks, hand expertly pulling his length out. He looks over at the other man with wide eyes, but Kyungsoo just chews peacefully. Sehun opens his mouth to say something but he chokes on a moan when Kyungsoo squeezes and slowly draws his hand up to the tip of Sehun’s cock. Sehun drops the sandwich, rocking his hips into Kyungsoo’s fist. But the pleasure doesn’t last long; Kyungsoo removes his hand once he notices that Sehun has stopped eating.

“Keep eating, Hunnie, otherwise I won’t touch you.” Kyungsoo makes eye contact with Sehun until the younger picks up his discarded sandwich and begins eating again. “Good boy.” Sehun shivers at the praise and stuffs a much too large bite into his mouth. Kyungsoo resumes his stroking, making sure to pull back the foreskin every stroke and dip his finger into the precum slowly pearling there. Sehun almost chokes on his food when Kyungsoo begins moving his hand up and down faster and faster. 

“Finish your food and I’ll make you cum,” Kyungsoo whispers into Sehun’s ear, making the other whine through his food. There isn’t much left for him to eat, but making his mouth do anything other than hang uselessly requires more brainpower than he had available. Kyungsoo mercifully slows his hand, letting Sehun quickly scarf down the rest. Once Sehun gulps down some water, Kyungsoo resumes stroking. Sehun rocks his hips, fucking into Kyungsoo’s palms, and Kyungsoo leans over him. He kisses Sehun hungrily even thought Sehun’s sure he tastes like mediocre Subway sandwich. Kyungsoo greedily shoves another hand up Sehun’s shirt, thumbing over Sehun’s nubs.

Sehun’s been on edge for  _ hours _ and he approaches the edge faster in Kyungsoo’s expert hands. He’s gripping the seat of his chair and his eyes are squeezed shut. Kyungsoo murmurs filth in his ear about how wrecked he looks, how he can’t wait to pull out the plug and see his cum leak out and down his plump thighs. Sehun feels the knot in his lower belly tighten and then his whole body snaps taut. His body clamps down on the plug adding another layer of stimulation. Kyungsoo sucks a mark into Sehun’s belly and lets his milky liquid splatter his face. Sehun feels Kyungsoo press his cum covered fingers into his mouth and he bonelessly sucks. Kyungsoo peppers kisses all over his face, murmuring praises. He’s left cold when Kyungsoo gets up and returns with a towel soaked with warm water. 

The last thing Sehun remembers is being lifted into Kyungsoo’s arms as he presses a fond kiss on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry mom.


End file.
